Kawaii no Inochi
by Aki Izumi
Summary: Shuu chan se ha sentido un poco enfermo, preocupando a todos, por lo que se ve obligado a ir al médico UU
1. Default Chapter

"Kawaii no Inochi."  
  
Disclaimer: Gravitation… no… no… no es mío!!!! (waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! pobre de mí!!! -__- *llora desconsoladamente mientras intenta cortarse las venas*) es de propiedad de la genial Maki Murakami (ídola!!!!), yo sólo escribo el fic -^__^- (algo es algo).  
  
Capítulo 1º: "Shuu chan no jiyoutai." ("El estado de Shuu chan.")   
  
Lunes.  
  
9.30 a.m.  
  
- Eh?, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó el escritor viendo la cara de su koibito ante el desayuno.  
  
-No es nada, Yuki… es sólo que no tengo mucha hambre – murmuró el pelirrosa un tanto desanimado. Lo cierto era que el día anterior tampoco había tenido mucha hambre, a pesar de haber vomitado dos veces en el día.  
  
-Pero anoche tampoco comiste nada – el escritor, aunque no lo admitiese, empezaba a preocuparse – anda come algo – una orden.  
  
Shuu – chan presentaba desde hace un par de días una notoria palidez, y últimamente se cansaba con facilidad. El escritor lo había adjudicado a la anemia, por lo que le preocupaba que no estuviera comiendo de manera adecuada.  
  
Le había pedido a Seguchi que lo supervisara mientras estaba en NG, y no había sido de mucho agrado para el rubio enterarse de que su pelirrosa se había desmayado a mitad de un ensayo.  
  
Luego de la bronca que le echó por no alimentarse debidamente, Shuuichi empezó a hacer un esfuerzo.  
  
- Bulp! – el cantante se tapó la boca con las manos mientras que corría al baño con toda la intención de vomitar.  
  
- Suficiente. – Yuki había perdido su escasa paciencia – hoy te quedas en cama, no irás a trabajar.  
  
- Demo, Yuki… no te preocupes… - murmuró Shuuichi saliendo del baño y secándose la boca con el dorso de la manga.  
  
- ¿Que no me preocupe?, has estado muy extraño últimamente: comes y vomitas, pero sin embargo, la otra noche…  
  
********************** Yuki's Flash Back **************************  
  
Sábado.  
  
4.30 a.m.  
  
Habitación de Eiri (y de Shuu chan por las noches -^.^-)  
  
- Yuki…  
  
- mmmfp… - gruñó el escritor en respuesta  
  
- Yuki… - insistió el pelirrosa  
  
- ¿qué te pasa, baka? – lo miró somnoliento  
  
- Yuki… necesito… - miró sus manos, jugueteando con sus pulgares  
  
- sí??? – empezando a molestarse  
  
- necesito… quiero – le miró – pudín de chocolate! -^o^-  
  
5 segundos después, Shuu chan salía de la habitación con algunas almohadas volando en su dirección.  
  
- Demo!! Yuki!!! Onegai!!! – rogó el cantante empezando a llorar – Yukiiii!!!!  
  
Al escritor esto le extrañó: no sólo por el hecho de que llorara por algo tan insignificante, sino más bien porque el pelirrosa había estado comiendo poco últimamente… y que de pronto, más específicamente, un sábado a las 4.30 de la madrugada le saliera con que quería comer pudín de chocolate…  
  
Algo raro le pasaba a su Shuu chan…  
  
Resultado:  
  
5.00 a.m.  
  
Yuki cocinando pudín de chocolate.  
  
6.00 a.m.  
  
Shuuichi comiendo pudín de chocolate.   
  
*********************** Fin Flash Back ***************************   
  
- Gomen, Yuki – se disculpó el vocalista de Bad Luck apenado – es sólo que me he sentido un poco extraño últimamente, no sé qué me pasa…  
  
- bien, quédate en casa hoy, de acuerdo? – Shuu asintió – yo le avisaré a Seguchi.  
  
- Arigatou, Yuki! – exclamó antes de lanzarse sobre aquel escritor que era su amante.  
  
***************************** -^__^- ******************************  
  
15.00 p.m.  
  
- Ya llegué, baka! – anunció Yuki tras cruzar la puerta. Llevaba una bolsa con 3 litros de helado de fresas y un tanto más de salsa de chocolate. Al pequeño cantante se le había antojado eso de postre, y, luego del berrinche al escritor no le quedó de otra que ir a comprarlo. Tampoco podía decirle al vocalista de Bad Luck que fuera él a por su helado, después de todo, había sido el mismo quien había insistido para que el pelirrosa se quedara en casa.  
  
- ¿lo trajiste? – preguntó asomando su rosada cabecita a través de la puerta de la habitación.  
  
-¿para qué crees que fui, si no?   
  
- Yatta!!! – Shuu chan se abalanzó sobre Yuki, arrebatándole las cosas al tiempo que le daba un certero beso en los labios.  
  
2 minutos después Shuuichi disfrutaba de un enorme helado de fresas bañado en salsa de chocolate.  
  
- Oi, baka – lo llamó Yuki -, ¿cómo es que no habías querido comer y ahora te da tanta hambre?  
  
-Ni idea – respondió lacónicamente Shuu con la boca llena de helado y sonriendo de forma infantil –, sólo se me antojó -^__^-  
  
- ¿qué voy a hacer contigo baka?  
  
Shuu chan siguió disfrutando de su helado.  
  
17.00 p.m.  
  
- Bulp!  
  
- eso te pasa por comer 3 litros de helado con salsa de chocolate luego de no haber comido prácticamente nada en 2 días ¬ ¬ - le regañó el escritor observándolo desde la puerta del baño  
  
-Go… *bulp* gomen, Yuki!  
  
- estás pálido, vuelve a la cama, baka. *qué demonios le pasa??*- pensó el rubio consternado.  
  
Cuando el cantante ya se encontraba en cama, tapado hasta las narices, el escritor apareció en la puerta llevando consigo una taza de té.  
  
- bebe, te hará bien – le indicó.  
  
Así lo hizo.  
  
Conversaron (léase: Yuki se dedicó a regañara a Shuuichi y éste a hacer pucheros) un rato, una media hora quizá, y el pelirrosa cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.  
  
No despertó en el resto del día.  
  
Martes.  
  
7.00 a.m.  
  
- Yukiiii!!!  
  
-mmpf… - gruñó el escritor aún dormido  
  
-nah, nah!, Yuki!  
  
-urusai! – exclamó molesto, incorporándose.  
  
Shuuichi se encontraba de pie ante la cama, ya vestido, listo para ir a trabajar. En sus manos llevaba una bandeja con 2 tazas de café, 2 vasos de zumo de naranja y un plato con una torre de hotcakes.  
  
- ohayou, Yuki!!! -^__^- - sonrió azorado  
  
- nani imasu ka, baka? ("qué sucede, idiota?")  
  
- te he preparado el desayuno… y te lo traje a la cama ^///^  
  
- T__T *pero si ayer estaba tan desanimado luego de haber estado vomitando…* - pensó el rubio con una expresión indescifrable.  
  
- No me pongas esa cara!!! T__T**** te he traído el desayuno que preparé con tanto cariño antes de ir a trabajar!!!!  
  
-ya, ya, baka – el escritor suspiró tomando la bandeja y comenzando por el café. Shuuichi lo contemplaba esperando la reacción antes de tomarse el suyo.  
  
No estaba mal… un sorbo y un certero beso a Shuu chan  
  
- mmh… Yuki…  
  
- ¿seguro que no prefieres quedarte en casa hoy, Shuu chan?- preguntó (propuso) en un susurro  
  
- Gomen, Yuki, pero K me ha llamado… -__-***  
  
- entiendo… - Si K llamaba, K llamaba.  
  
Eso era algo que el escritor había aprendido, al igual que el vocalista, lo que se reflejaba en la notoria palidez que se había fijado en su rostro al recordar la conversación con su manager.  
  
*********************** Shuuichi's Flash Back ***********************   
  
- Demo!! K!, aun me siento un poco enfermo!!!  
  
- no problem, aquí tenemos unos cuantos medicamentos  
  
- demo, demo… K!! – insistió malcriadamente  
  
- No talking!! Quieres discutirlo conmigo o con mi magnum??  
  
*********************** Fin Flash Back ***************************   
  
- Sha!, Itte kimasu!!!  
  
- tranquilízate, baka… -Shuu chan salió no sin antes morderle el lóbulo de la oreja a su koibito en un movimiento rápido.  
  
- grrrr!! – gruñó el escritor, pero la verdad es que le había gustado -^u^-  
  
Yuki se volvió al teléfono, llamaría a Seguchi para que vigilara que nada le pasara a su Koi.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
- La ri ho!!   
  
-ohayou, Shuuichi – saludó Hiro – llegas temprano… ¿te has sentido mejor?  
  
- hai!, demo… ayer se me antojó helado de fresas con salsa de chocolate… y terminé en el baño vomitando, jejeje ^___^U  
  
- mmh… esto me preocupa – murmuró el pelirrojo con aire pensativo – creo que deberías ir a ver al médico Shuuichi  
  
- demo, Hiro, sabes que odio ir con el médico…  
  
- aún así, es por tu propio bien… ¿qué te parece hoy?, yo te llevo en al moto  
  
- arigatou, demo… está bien, Hiro – dijo sin mucho convencimiento.  
  
- bueno, vamos, hay que empezar con los ensayos!  
  
- hai!  
  
****************************T__T*********************************  
  
- Shindou san, ¿se encuentra mejor? – preguntó Suguru al ver al vocalista  
  
- hai, daijabou, Fujisaki ^__^, arigatou  
  
- muy bien, porque tenemos mucho que ensayar, el concierto es en una semana  
  
- ¿¡Hountouni!? O___O – se sorprendió Shuuichi – por qué nadie me lo dijo?!!  
  
- porque apenas nos enteramos ayer por la tarde, K san lo decidió e hizo los contactos y movimientos necesarios – murmuró Suguru un poco molesto  
  
- Sou desu!!!! – afirmó K irrumpiendo en la sala de grabación – y ahora, ¡a ensayar!!!   
  
****************************-__-U*********************************  
  
5 minutos después…  
  
Shuuichi:  
  
"Blind Game again kanari kireteru Doll  
  
itsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase  
  
zawameku kaze ni meguru raito(light) ga  
  
oto o tatete kioku tobasu kitto shiranu hazumonai yuwaku  
  
kokoro o midasu kimi no beis ja nani mo nokosezu yoru ga akeru  
  
mada mienu shuuchaku wa genkaku  
  
Don't Let me Down itsumo kobiteru dake  
  
Cry for the sun nani mo mie yashinai  
  
jibun no naka de dare ga sakebu ?  
  
Blind Game again kanari kimeteru Doll  
  
todokanai yume naraitsu nugi sutero  
  
Drastic Game a Game kanari kireteru Doll  
  
itsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase  
  
nagareru namida habikoru uso ni jibun o somete yume o nisu  
  
sora ni mau haiiro no jounetsu  
  
Don't Let me Down kitto kitsu kyashinai  
  
Cry for the sun kimi to kowaretai ze  
  
subete o moyasu toki o tomero  
  
Blind Game again shiketa hitomi no Doll  
  
imi mo naku namida nagashita yoru ga akeru  
  
Drastic Game a Game tomeidake no Doll  
  
dokoma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase  
  
Blind Game again kanari kimeteru Doll  
  
todokanai yume naraitsu nugi sutero  
  
Drastic Game a Game kanari kireteru Doll  
  
itsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase."  
  
- bien! Hoy todo ha ido perfectamente… eh? Shuuichi?? – K interrumpió sus festejos al notar la palidez del vocalista de Bad Luck  
  
- Go, Gomen! – exclamó el pelirrosa antes de salir corriendo en dirección al baño de hombres…  
  
- Shuuichi, estás bien?? – preguntó Hiro a través de la puerta  
  
- ha… hai! Daiyabou, Hiro…  
  
- hountou ni??  
  
- hai – afirmó saliendo del baño  
  
- de cualquier forma, esto no es normal, debes ir al médico de inmediato…  
  
- tranquilo, Hiro, en cuanto terminemos de ensayar iré – sonrió apenado ante la preocupación de su mejor amigo  
  
- así es, y yo te llevo en la moto, quiero saber qué te dice el doctor…   
  
- arigat… - no pudo terminar la frase al sentir otra oleada de náuseas inundar su ser… obligándolo a dirigirse, nuevamente, a la cabina del baño…  
  
- esto no está bien… - murmuró el guitarrista contemplando preocupado al pelirrosa.  
  
****************************O__O********************************  
  
15.30 p.m.  
  
Un hospital de Tokio.  
  
Sala de espera.  
  
- Shuuichi se está tardando demasiado… - murmuró Hiro - ¿qué demonios le estará diciendo el médico?, si ya lleva uno hora ahí dentro… - se masajeó las sienes con preocupación – esto no me gusta nada…   
  
Alrededor de 15 minutos después…  
  
- Shuuichi! – le llamó Hiro, sin embargo, al salir, el pelirrosa parecía en una especie de shock – Shuuichi, dime – se acercó el pelirrojo - ¿qué te ha dicho el doctor?, no es nada grave, ¿verdad?  
  
- Hirooooooooo!!!! – exclamó el cantante abrazándose a su mejor amigo. Al levantar el rostro, el guitarrista pudo apreciar los ojos violetas que brillaban vidriosos por la emoción contenida… - HIROOOOOOOOO!!!! – volvió a gritar  
  
**************************** ^___~ *******************************  
  
Notas de la autora ^___^: jajajajajajaja sí soy muuuuy mala jajajajajajajajaja (risa desquiciada) jeje, pero de inmediato se sabrá lo que le pasa a Shuu chan, en el próximo capítulo que tendré listo dentro de poco (espero). De cualquier forma soy nueva en esto, (al menos en fics de Gravi) así que por favor sean indulgentes conmigo ^__^  
  
Este va dedicado a mi prima Paz ^.^ (que es una de las pocas personas que me aguanta cuando me pongo a hablar de yaoi y shonen ai) -^___^- y a todos los fans de Gravitation -^o^-  
  
Sayounara!  
  
Ganbatte Kudasai neh!  
  
Por cierto, cualquier duda, o queja (no virus!!!) a akiizumi@hotmail.com  
  
Aki chan. 


	2. Odorokarerukoto tameri Yuki

"Kawaii no Inochi."  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: ¿tengo que repetirlo?, ¿no hay piedad?, ¿no hay compasión?, ¿no   
  
ven lo doloroso que es pensarlo siquiera?, y si ya lo saben, ¿por qué lo estoy   
  
diciendo?, así es, Gravitation no es mío… (*cae en estado depresivo   
  
crónico*) ya saben, es propiedad de nuestra adorada Maki Murakami sensei.   
  
^____^ pero… algún día… será mío!!!! (JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA *risa   
  
psicópata*) ejem… cof cof!   
  
continúen con el fic ^.^UU  
  
  
  
Capítulo 2º: "Odorokaserukoto tameri Yuki." ("Una sorpresa para   
  
Yuki.")   
  
-jajajajajajajajajaja!!  
  
- ¡ya basta Hiro, no me causa gracia! – protestó el pelirrosa viendo a su   
  
mejor amigo reírse desesperadamente, sujetando su estómago con ambas   
  
manos al tiempo que se le soltaban unas cuantas lágrimas.  
  
- Go… gomen!, Shuuichi!, es sólo que.. jaja!!!  
  
-__ Hiro!!  
  
- ok, ok…. –^__^-UU jeje – se enderezó, tornado su expresión más seria,   
  
pero alegre – bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos ya – propuso viendo a un par   
  
de enfermeras que los miraban como lobas hambrientas - ¿te gustaría ir a   
  
comer algo o prefieres ir a mi casa?  
  
- mejor vamos a tu casa, Hiro, no tengo muchas ganas de ver comida en   
  
estos momentos… - respondió el vocalista de Bad Luck para luego soltar un   
  
largo suspiro de preocupación…  
  
************************ ---______--- *****************************   
  
- K, ¿a dónde fueron Shindou kun y Nakano kun? – preguntó Sakano   
  
ingresando en la sala de grabación  
  
- Hiroshi acompañó a Shuuichi al médico – respondió el manager llevándose   
  
su taza de café a los labios – ¿te fijaste cómo estaba?  
  
- sí… desde hace unos días que Shindou kun se ve bastante enfermo… -   
  
murmuró el productor pensativo – demo… le han avisado a Seguchi san, neh?  
  
- of course – respondió el rubio – yo mismo le dije Shuuichi necesitaba ir al   
  
médico y que Hiroshi se había ofrecido a llevarlo  
  
- soukka… (ya veo) – murmuró Sakano san.  
  
*************************** ~___~ ********************************  
  
16.00 p.m.   
  
Oficina de Seguchi Touma.   
  
- ¿Seguchi? – se escuchó la voz de cierto escritor por el auricular que   
  
sostenía el presidente de NG – soy yo, Eiri.  
  
- hai, Eiri san… llamas para saber de Shindou san, hountou ni? (¿verdad?)  
  
- así es… - respondió Yuki esperando saber cómo se encontraba su koi  
  
- se fue hace más o menos una hora  
  
- ¿qué?, ¿a dónde fue?  
  
- al médico. Nakano san lo llevó.  
  
- dime, ¿por qué lo llevó tan de repente?, ¿se desmayó de nuevo?  
  
- no, pero estuvo vomitando por la mañana.   
  
- ¿a qué hospital fueron? – preguntó Eiri un poco exasperado  
  
- creo que al hospital central de Tokio.   
  
- voy para allá – dijo secamente el escritor antes de cortarla comunicación.  
  
Seguchi Touma se acomodó en su asiento, recargando la cabeza en el   
  
respaldo y soltando un largo suspiro. Sin embargo, su sonrisa característica   
  
no cambiaba ni un ápice.  
  
- TOUMAAAA!!!! ^o^   
  
- Hola, Ryuuichi chan ^___^ - correspondió el "saludo" del vocalista de   
  
Nittle Grasper  
  
- ¿qué pasa Touma?, ¿te duele el estómago? – preguntó Sakuma con su típica   
  
apariencia de niño de 3 años  
  
- no es nada Ryu chan – vaciló – es sólo que he dormido poco últimamente *y   
  
que, extrañamente, me preocupa el estado de Shindou san* - pensó el rubio   
  
- ya veo… - murmuró Ryuuichi que adoptaba su expresión adulta – Touma…   
  
tengo un problemita… sé que estás cansado y que tienes tus propios   
  
problemas… pero es que, necesito hablarlo con alguien y Noriko… ejem… no   
  
es la persona más indicada  
  
- ¿de qué se trata, Ryuuichi chan? – preguntó Seguchi con interés  
  
- conocí a alguien… hace unos días…  
  
*********************** Ryuuichi's Flash Back ************************  
  
Sábado.   
  
16.00 p.m.   
  
Central de Video games.   
  
  
  
- Vamos Kumagorou!!! – exclamó el cantante mientras intentaba doblar una   
  
curva en un video juego de carreras de autos, en la que inevitablemente   
  
chocó. "Game Over", apareció en la pantalla. Sakuma se puso a hacer tal   
  
escándalo que, a pesar de las gafas y el jockey fue reconocido por un fan   
  
que pasaba por allí (afortunadamente no una multitud de ellos) – maldita   
  
porquería!!!! – maldijo Ryuuichi al condenado juego  
  
- Sa… - escuchó una voz a su espalda  
  
- Sa… - repitió  
  
- Sakuma san!!!!! – esta vez el aludido se volteó para encontrarse cara a cara   
  
con un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, que lo miraban   
  
con emoción contenida.  
  
- oye… ¿has jugado a este juego? – preguntó Ryu chan con ojitos infantiles,   
  
el chico sólo atinó a asentir – ¿¿podrías correr esta carrera por mí,   
  
nanoda?? – nuevo asentimiento.   
  
Resultó que el chico era muy bueno, y en poco tiempo ya había ganado el   
  
juego.   
  
- Oye, eres súper!!!! – lo alabó el cantante de Nittle Grasper, sin notar cómo   
  
el chico se iba tornando carmesí. – ¿podrías ayudarme con este otro juego?   
  
– preguntó inocentemente tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hasta una   
  
máquina con dulces  
  
- Sakuma san – logró articular el muchacho – soy tu mayor admirador!!!   
  
- ¿de verdad?, pero si aquí el admirable eres tú noda!! – exclamó como un   
  
niño pequeño – ayúdame con este ¿sí?.   
  
De esta forma el chico se dispuso a sacar, manipulando una mano mecánica,   
  
un gran puñado de dulces, que fueron a parar a las manos de Ryuuichi  
  
- ¿quieres uno na no da? – preguntó el cantante que, sin esperar respuesta   
  
metió un bombón en la boca de su nuevo amigo – eres muy lindo noda! –   
  
exclamó alegremente.  
  
  
  
************************** Fin Flash Back ***************************  
  
- ¿y qué pasó con él? – preguntó Touma curioso, sonriendo de forma habitual  
  
- me siguió ayudando hasta que oscureció, y le ofrecí acompañarlo a su casa,   
  
se veía muy contento – suspiró – cuando llegamos le pregunté si quería ir al   
  
parque de diversiones conmigo.  
  
- y, naturalmente, te respondió que sí – sonrió Seguchi, Ryuuichi asintió  
  
- en el parque de diversiones lo pasamos de lujo, y luego fuimos a tomar   
  
helados… - nuevo suspiro – al final me di cuenta de que me gustaba ese   
  
chico, pero dudo ser correspondido, después de todo, él es muy guapo, y   
  
debe tener una novia… y, además… yo soy un hombre… dudo que se fije en mí   
  
de esa forma…  
  
- si es quien creo, no lo dudaría tanto en tu lugar – murmuró el presidente   
  
de NG  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
- ¿cómo se llama ese chico?  
  
- Uesugi Tatsuha, ¿por qué lo preguntas?  
  
- es mi cuñado -^__^-  
  
- O____O   
  
**************************** ^___^UUUU **************************   
  
  
  
Hospital Central de Tokio   
  
16.15 p.m   
  
Recepción.   
  
-disculpe, quisiera preguntar por un paciente – Yuki Eiri, con sus habituales   
  
gafas negras para evadir a las fans, se encontraba ante una enfermera que   
  
hacía de recepcionista en aquellos momentos – su nombre es Shindou   
  
Shuuichi.  
  
- Ah! Shindou san fue atendido hace más o menos una hora – respondió   
  
revisando unos papeles y ruborizándose al pensar en el vocalista de Bad   
  
Luck (otra fan de Shuu chan ^__^UUU)  
  
- ¿sabe si ya se ha ido?- interrogó el escritor intentando disimular una   
  
mueca de desagrado ante la reacción de la enfermera.  
  
- sí, lo vi salir hace una media hora, iba acompañado de Nakano san - *nuevo   
  
sonrojo*  
  
- muchas gracias – dijo de manera cortante el escritor antes de volverse a   
  
la salida dispuesto a ir a la casa del guitarrista de Bud Luck y mejor amigo   
  
de su koibito en busca de éste.  
  
*************************** @____@ ******************************  
  
17.00p.m.  
  
Casa de Hiroshi  
  
  
  
- no sé que voy a hacer Hiro – murmuró el pelirrosa con pesar contemplando   
  
a su mejor amigo mientras éste afinaba su guitarra con cariño - ¿cómo se lo   
  
diré a Yuki?, ¿cómo se lo va a tomar si logro decírselo?, Hiroooooo!!!  
  
- tranquilízate Shuuichi – replicó el pelirrojo sonriendo – no creo que se lo   
  
tome tan mal como piensas  
  
-demo (pero), Hirooo!!! – comenzó Shuu chan con apariencia chibi y sus ojos   
  
grandes y redondos vidriosos - ¿qué haré si Yuki me odia?, ¡creo que me   
  
volvería loco!   
  
- ya te dije que te tranquilizaras, ya verás cómo no se lo toma tan mal ^__^   
  
- ¿qué quieres decir con "tan"? - preguntó el vocalista de Bad Luck   
  
mirándolo inquisitivo  
  
-bueno… - murmuró mientras una gotita resbalaba por su cabeza - … lo más   
  
normal es que se sorprenda cuando lo sepa, ¡si hasta yo me sorprendí, que   
  
sólo soy tu amigo! – sonrió comprensivo – imagina lo impactante que será   
  
esto para Yuki san… ¡pero eso no quiere decir que se lo vaya a tomar   
  
negativamente! ^__^U – se apresuró a agregar al ver la cara que ponía su   
  
amigo.   
  
*Grrrgggrrgr*  
  
- veo que tienes hambre Shuuichi  
  
- ^__^UU sí, gomen, Hiro – se disculpó ruborizado ante el ruido que hizo su   
  
estómago, segundos antes, reclamando por comida – es que no he comido   
  
nada desde el desayuno por miedo a vomitar de nuevo  
  
- mmmh… - murmuró el pelirrojo observando la nevera – tengo un trozo de   
  
tarta de fresas, un poco de arroz, pescado, ¿qué te apetece, Shuu?  
  
- la verdad ahora me gustaría comer… un banana split -^___^-  
  
- o__oU  
  
- gomen, Hiro – sonrió apenado – es que últimamente se me antojan cosas   
  
muy extrañas ^__^UU  
  
- bueno, ¿y qué te parece helado de chocolate?- ofreció el pelirrojo con una   
  
sonrisa, mientras se preguntaba si esos antojos eran o no causa de la   
  
*situación* en la que se encontraba su amigo  
  
- hai ^___^ - aceptó el pelirrosa alegremente – arigatou, Hiro  
  
******************************************************************   
  
Luego de la segunda porción de helado, Shuuichi se encontró vomitando en   
  
el baño del apartamento de Hiro. Éste, por su parte, esperaba junto a la   
  
puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba su mejor amigo. Fue en ese   
  
momento en el que sonó el timbre.   
  
- ya voy! – exclamó el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a la puerta del apartamento  
  
- ¿está aquí Shuuichi?- la fría voz de Yuki Eiri se escuchó en cuanto el   
  
guitarrista le permitió la entrada  
  
- sí, aquí está. – Respondió Hiro mientras lo invitaba a sentarse cortésmente   
  
- ¿cómo se encuentra? – preguntó el escritor intentando ocultar el tono de   
  
preocupación de su voz  
  
- ahora mismo está en el baño… luego de haber comido dos porciones de   
  
helado de chocolate tuvo que encerrarse en él… le volvieron las náuseas  
  
- entiendo… - murmuró el escritor mientras encendía un cigarrillo.   
  
- ya me siento mejor… - murmuró el cantante saliendo de la habitación de   
  
baño e ingresando a la sala de estar, donde se hallaba "cierto" rubio – ¡Yuki!,   
  
¿qué haces aquí?  
  
- vengo a buscarte, baka, ¿no es obvio?- dijo el escritor mientras se ponía   
  
de pie y se acercaba al pelirrosa  
  
- Yuki… - miró al suelo ruborizándose – gomen…   
  
- bueno… creo que tenemos que volver a casa, baka – murmuró el rubio en su   
  
oído  
  
-hai…  
  
- nos vemos mañana en el trabajo, Shuuichi – se despidió Hiro sonriendo,   
  
dándole ánimos al cantante para que hiciera lo correcto  
  
- hai! ^__^ - Shuu chan le agradeció mentalmente a su mejor amigo todo su   
  
apoyo en lo que se refería a *esa situación* - hasta mañana y gracias por   
  
todo!!! – exclamó ya alejándose en dirección al estacionamiento, siendo   
  
jalado por su koi, quien lo aferraba por el brazo.  
  
******************************************************************   
  
  
  
Camino a casa no hablaron mucho, pues Shuuichi se quedó dormido de   
  
forma casi inmediata tras subir al auto. Así que al llegar Yuki, que no quería   
  
despertar al pelirrosa, aún, lo cargó con suavidad hasta el departamento, y   
  
luego hasta su habitación. Allí lo recostó en su cama, se sentó a su lado y   
  
esperó a que despertara, después de todo, apenas eran las 18.00 de la   
  
tarde…   
  
Shuuichi despertó una media hora después, pero no necesitó abrir los   
  
ojos para percatarse de que Yuki se encontraba a su lado, así como éste no   
  
necesitó que el cantante abriera los ojos siquiera para darse cuanta de que   
  
ya no dormía.  
  
- Shuuichi sé que estás despierto, abre los ojos – ordenó el escritor. Shuu   
  
chan no se sentía capaz de mirar a su koi a los ojos – Shuuichi... – insistió   
  
con impaciencia el rubio. El vocalista tragó duro, reunió todo el escaso valor   
  
que tenía en esos momentos e hizo lo que su amante le ordenaba: abrió sus   
  
ojos violetas.  
  
- Yuki… - murmuró apretando con fuerza el brazo del escritor  
  
- Shuuichi – le miró directamente a los ojos, comprobando lo que había   
  
supuesto: Shuu chan estaba asustado - … quiero que me digas lo que te dijo   
  
el médico – una nueva orden por parte del rubio  
  
-Yo… - miró sus manos, jugueteando con las sábanas – Yuki… entenderé si ya   
  
no quieres estar a mi lado, cuando escuches lo que te voy a decir  
  
- *¿pero qué estás diciendo, Shuuichi?, ¿tan grave es?* - pensó el rubio   
  
desesperándose – dímelo baka  
  
- yo… - comenzó a llorar, apartando el brazo del rubio cuando éste se   
  
disponía a abrazarle – no!, espera!... yo… - gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre   
  
las manos del escritor – yo…   
  
El rubio sólo podía mirarle, expectante. Ya era bastante extraño que   
  
Shuuichi no le permitiera abrazarle… y considerando además lo enfermo que   
  
había estado últimamente…   
  
Muchas ideas se formaron en la mente del rubio, temiéndose lo peor, o tal   
  
vez que su pequeño amante hubiese encontrado a otra persona, o que lo   
  
odiara, o que Touma le hubiese dicho algo hiriente…   
  
Multitud de ideas circularon por su cabeza en esos segundos, pero,   
  
definitivamente, ninguna se asemejaba siquiera a la noticia que recibiría por   
  
parte de su koi un momento después…   
  
  
  
- Yuki… yo… - repitió Shuuichi apretando las sábanas – Yo!! Estoy   
  
embarazado!!!  
  
- nani?? (¿qué?) – fue lo único que atinó a decir el rubio antes de   
  
desmayarse en los brazos de su amante.   
  
  
  
***************************** ^o^ *********************************   
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora: ^__^UU jeje, lo he vuelto a hacer, los he dejando en el   
  
peor momento ^^ jajajajajaja   
  
Bueno, de cualquier forma intentaré terminar pronto el capítulo tres ^___^.   
  
Por cierto, habéis adivinado sin problemas lo que le sucedía a Shuu chan (¿es   
  
que soy tan obvia?) bueno ^__^ muchas gracias a todos los que están   
  
leyendo mi fic ^___^ y gracias a Eiri pues me has dado la inspiración para   
  
crear esta peculiar historia (surgió en la desesperación por que actualices   
  
tu fic "Nueve meses" ^^UUU).   
  
Bueno, este capítulo va dedicado a mi querida MoOnY chan que me mostró   
  
por primera vez Gravitation, y a todos los fans de esta magnífica serie   
  
manga!!!   
  
Especiales gracias a Takhi san, Saiyichan, Geisha Sakura, Sejmet y Kanoe:   
  
mis primeros 5 reviews!!!!!   
  
Arigatou gozaimasu!!!! (muchas gracias)   
  
  
  
Una vez más, cualquier duda, queja o tomatazo a akiizumi@hotmail.com   
  
Aki chan. 


	3. Soshite nochikakuni hokano kawa

"Kawaii no Inochi."  
  
Disclaimer: Gravitation me pertenece!!!! Yo lo sé!!!!!!!!!   
  
es mío y de nadie más!!!! My precious!!!!! My!!! My own!!!! Jajajaja!!! (risa   
  
desquisiada) jajajajaja!!!!   
  
  
  
Capítulo 3º: "Soshite nochikakuni hokano kawa..." ("Y por otro lado...")   
  
Uesugi Eiri despertó alrededor de treinta minutos después y, recostado en   
  
su cama como estaba, distinguió el peso de las mantas sobre su torso y el de   
  
una compresa fría sobre su frente. Sin abrir los ojos, se preguntó qué había   
  
sucedido y, luego de unos segundos de cavilaciones, logró recordarlo.  
  
- Shuuichi! – exclamó incorporándose violentamente al tiempo que levantaba   
  
sus párpados. El escritor fijó de forma inmediata su mirada en la figura que   
  
se hallaba a su izquierda. Shindou Shuuichi se encontraba sentado en una   
  
silla junto a la cama en la que él reposaba. Sus manos, cerradas en puños,   
  
estaban posadas en sus rodillas. Su rostro se veía oculto por mechones de   
  
rosado cabello que se deslizaba suavemente sobre él.   
  
Una mirada sombría.   
  
- Yuki… yo… - murmuró con la voz quebrada - … gomen, Yuki… puedo   
  
entender si ya no quieres estar a mi lado… - continuó sin levantar la vista,   
  
sin atreverse a mirar al rubio.   
  
- ¿y bien?, ¿ya sabes si es hombre o mujer?  
  
- na… nani? – logró articular el pelirrosa levantando levemente la cabeza   
  
hacia su koi con una expresión que variaba entre el miedo y la confusión.   
  
- ¿si ya sabes que si es hombre o mujer?, no podemos ponerle un nombre sin   
  
saber su sexo… aunque me gustaría que fuera un niño… - murmuró el escritor   
  
con aire pensativo, dando la impresión que el reciente desmayo nunca   
  
hubiera sucedido  
  
- Yu… Yuki! – exclamó Shuu chan abalanzándose sobre él con unas cuantas   
  
lágrimas asomando a sus ojos violetas  
  
- ¿qué te pasa, baka? – preguntó intentando quitarse al cantante de encima  
  
- no es nada, Yuki! -^____^- - bajó la vista ligeramente, ruborizado - es sólo   
  
que… yo… bueno, creí que te enfadarías… - terminó en un susurro  
  
- ¿y por qué habría de hacerlo? – preguntó restándole importancia a las   
  
palabras de su koibito, pero lo cierto era que, conociéndole como le conocía,   
  
entendía a la perfección cómo se sentía al momento de decírselo.  
  
- etto… - se quedó pensativo un momento el cantante, buscando las palabras   
  
adecuadas – etto…   
  
- bueno- dijo el escritor sencillamente, sacando a Suuichi de sus   
  
cavilaciones -, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo el médico?  
  
********************* Shuuichi's flash back **************************   
  
  
  
-El siguiente es… el señor Shindou Shuuichi – anunció una enfermera en la   
  
sala de espera mientras revisaba unos papeles y se ruborizaba intensamente   
  
al contemplar al cantante – ah! Shindou san!, ¿podría darme su autógrafo por   
  
favor?, ¡soy su admiradora! Y… ah!!! – notando a "alguien" junto al pelirrosa -   
  
¡pero si es Nakano san! – exclamó casi echándose encima de Hiro colocándole   
  
ante la cara una libretita para que la autografiara, al tiempo que éste   
  
murmuraba algo que alcanzó a oírse como un "huye Shuuichi", mientras el   
  
susodicho ya había desaparecido.   
  
*Toc – toc*   
  
- adelante – se escuchó la voz de un hombre mayor tras la puerta – ah!   
  
Shindou san!, tome asiento, por favor – saludo poniéndose de pie para luego   
  
sentarse invitando a Shuuichi a que hiciera lo mismo. Era un hombre de unos   
  
60 años, con un rostro afable lleno de experiencia y serenidad. Observó a   
  
través de sus gafas redondas a su paciente, notando su inquietud. – pareces   
  
un chico bastante sano, dime ¿estoy en lo correcto?   
  
- bueno… cuando me enfermo, generalmente se trata de resfríos, y no es   
  
muy seguido, pero… últimamente no sé qué me pasa… - confesó el pelirrosa  
  
- bueno… podría comenzar por contarme si has tenido alguna manifestación   
  
o síntoma de estar enfermo…  
  
- etto… - murmuró mirando al suelo   
  
- me refiero a si se ha sentido mal – explicó el médico comprensivamente  
  
- bueno… he vomitado prácticamente todo lo que he comido desde hace unos   
  
tres días, y supongo que por eso también me he cansado y desmayado…   
  
- ¿cuántas veces se ha desmayado? – inquirió  
  
- unas tres veces, creo, en un par de semanas  
  
- pero… ¿no comenzó vomitando hace unos días?  
  
- sí…  
  
- entonces, los demás síntomas fueron posteriores a los desmayos ¿no?  
  
- es verdad, creo que tiene razón – murmuró Shuu chan percatándose por   
  
primera vez de lo que le estaba diciendo el doctor.  
  
- de todas formas, ¿ha estado comiendo?  
  
-etto… más o menos, mi, ejem, pareja me ha hecho comer ^__^ además, la   
  
otra noche le desperté a las 4.30 de la madrugada porque – rubor – quería   
  
pudín de chocolate ^///^  
  
- ^^UUU ejejejeje – risa nerviosa - bueno, ¿se ha hecho exámenes   
  
sanguíneos últimamente?, digamos… ¿en alguna ocasión desde que comenzó a   
  
sentirse enfermo?  
  
- sí, hace una semana, y me dieron los resultados hace dos días – la verdad   
  
es que esos exámenes se los había tomado por petición (léase: orden) de   
  
Yuki – demo… no los he traído… gomen! – se disculpó ruborizado colocando   
  
una mano tras la cabeza.  
  
- no hay problema, puede decirme los resultados, ¿verdad?  
  
-hai ^__^, los resultados decían que no tenía problemas sanguíneos, aunque   
  
yo ya he tenido anemia antes, aunque de eso hace casi un año… - murmuró   
  
pensativo  
  
- bien, me gustaría que tomara asiento en la camilla por favor   
  
- hai  
  
  
  
Alrededor de 50 minutos después.   
  
- muy bien, Shindou san, creo que, después de examinarlo, he podido   
  
establecer qué es lo que le sucede…   
  
  
  
*********************** Fin del Flash Back **************************   
  
- ya veo… - murmuró Yuki pensativo, acariciando la rosada cabeza del chico   
  
que reposaba en su regazo… - ¿baka? – le llamó, pero Shuuichi se encontraba   
  
profundamente dormido – vaya… sí que está cansado – susurró antes de   
  
recostarlo sobre la cama y rodearlo por la cintura, con el fin de acompañarlo   
  
al mundo de los sueños.   
  
- Yuki… - murmuró entre sueños el cantante, llamando a su koi, recibiendo,   
  
por toda respuesta, un suave beso en los labios.  
  
**************************** *___* ********************************   
  
  
  
20.00 p.m.   
  
En una calle de Tokio  
  
Sakuma Ryuuichi caminaba distraídamente, mirando el cielo, recordando la   
  
conversación que había tenido unas horas atrás con Seguchi Touma, su   
  
mejor amigo y teclado de su grupo: Nittle Grasper.   
  
Aún no podía creerlo, ese chico, ese chico era el cuñado del presidente de   
  
NG, y además, era el hermano menor del novio de Shuu chan. Y aún así, lo   
  
conocía desde hace muy poco tiempo.   
  
- mmmh… - suspiró – me pregunto qué estará haciendo en estos momentos…   
  
  
  
********************* Ryuuichi's Flash Back **************************   
  
  
  
Parque de Diversiones.   
  
  
  
- perdón por la tardanza!! – exclamó Ryu chan tras detenerse después de su   
  
carrera junto a un joven de cabello y ojos negros - ¿llevas mucho tiempo   
  
aquí, Tatsuha san?  
  
- i… iie (no) – estas palabras las acompañó ladeando la cabeza con un ligero   
  
rubor en las mejillas  
  
- bueno ^___^ ¿a dónde vamos primero na no da? – preguntó con una carita   
  
infantil, levantando a Kumagorou ante el rostro del menor de los Uesugi.   
  
Éste sonrió.   
  
- ¿qué te parece a la casa del terror?- trató de parecer lo más inocente   
  
posible. Tatsuha Uesugi se había estado sintiendo muy tímido ante Sakuma,   
  
pero sabía que así no llegaría a ninguna parte. (N.A: VAMOS TATSUHA,   
  
QUE TE ESTÁ ESPERANDO!!!!)  
  
- demo… ¿no pasa nada malo no da? – preguntó el cantante con ojos   
  
brillantes abrazándose a su peluche rosado   
  
- claro que no, no te preocupes Sakuma san ^.^ - pensando - *¡oh jo jo jo jo!*  
  
- ¿pasa algo?, te has puesto colorado – tocándole la frente - ¿no tendrás   
  
fiebre?  
  
- no, no pasa nada ^////^ - sonrojo en aumento – bueno!, vamos!   
  
- hai na no da!   
  
  
  
5 minutos después se encontraban ingresando a la casa del terror.   
  
- waaaaa!!!! Na no da!! – exclamaba Ryuuichi apretando a Kumagorou con un   
  
brazo y abrazándose a Tatsuha con el otro  
  
- ¿estás bien, Sakuma san? – preguntó éste, apretando el abrazo  
  
- ha… hai – casi sollozó. En ese momento apareció de la nada un esqueleto   
  
que colocó las manos sobre su cabeza, ante lo cual el cantante lo golpeó para   
  
luego abalanzarse en su forma chibi sobre el otro chico, derramando ríos de   
  
lágrimas ^^UUU. Pasados un par de minutos reaccionó, la cercanía con el   
  
moreno le hacía sentirse bastante bien…   
  
-¿Sa… Sakuma san? – murmuró éste rojo a más no poder   
  
- Go, Gomen!!, gomen nasai Tatsuha chan – se disculpó separándose de   
  
Uesugi evidentemente ruborizado  
  
- no, no te preocupes Sakuma san ^///^ - pensando - *¡¡¡me ha llamado   
  
"chan"!!!*  
  
- etto… ~///~ - pensando - *¿¡cómo lo he llamado!?* ¿qué, qué te parece si   
  
salimos un momento?, estoy asustado Tatsuha!!!!  
  
- sí… sí, está bien   
  
  
  
Ya fuera de la casa del terror.   
  
- ¿estás bien Sakuma san? – preguntó el hermano menor de Yuki Eiri al   
  
vocalista de Nittle Grasper que en aquellos momentos se abrazaba a su   
  
conejo rosa.  
  
- ¡me dio mucho miedo no da! – exclamó el chico de cabello verde, al tiempo   
  
que se abalanzaba sobre su compañero y lo rodeaba con sus brazos,   
  
haciéndolo, sin darse cuenta siquiera, ruborizarse.   
  
- Sa, Sakuma san!! – exclamó Tatsuha, feliz, pero sintiendo cómo su corazón   
  
intentaba salir por su boca.   
  
- ¿y tú? – murmuró Ryu chan separándose ligeramente del moreno - ¿te   
  
encuentras bien na no da?  
  
- ha, hai ^///^ - afirmó asintiendo enérgicamente   
  
- ¿quieres un helado no da?, para compensarte por las molestias   
  
- no, no te preocupes, no estoy molesto ^__^UU   
  
- nada de eso, na no da!! – exclamó arrastrándolo hasta un puesto de helados   
  
- ¿de qué lo quieres Tatsuha chan?   
  
- ^///^ *otra vez me ha llamado Tatsuha chan!!!!* eh… ejem… no te molestes   
  
Sakuma san ^__^U, en serio…   
  
- entonces te lo escogeré yo na no da! – dijo sonriendo para luego dirigirse a   
  
la chica que estaba atendiendo, no hace falta decir la cara de babosa que   
  
puso al mirar a Ryu chan __ la boba esa… - quiero uno doble de limón y   
  
otro de chocolate ^o^ na no da!  
  
- sí, sí, señor… *////* - murmuró la joven roja hasta las orejas, supongo que   
  
tampoco hace falta describir la mirada que le echó Tatsuha encima a ésta   
  
^__^UUU   
  
- aquí tienes na no da! – dijo Ryuuichi alcanzándole el helado a su compañero  
  
- ¿có, cómo sabías que me gustaba el helado de limón? – preguntó el moreno   
  
ruborizado   
  
- no lo sé, no da – dijo alegremente como un niño de 5 años, pero   
  
repentinamente tomando una forma adulta – sencillamente, lo supe…   
  
  
  
*********************** Fin del Flash Back **************************   
  
  
  
Sin darse cuenta Ryuuichi había llegado al parque y se hallaba sentado en   
  
una de las bancas del lugar. Mirar la ciudad de noche era un bello   
  
espectáculo, a pesar de que la mente de nuestro cantante no le estuviera   
  
prestando ni la más mínima atención ^^UU jeje.   
  
- ¿qué estás haciendo Tatsuha chan na no da?  
  
- pues… iba a colarme a la casa de mi hermano – murmuró una voz masculina   
  
a sus espaldas haciéndolo sobresaltar… ¿lo había escuchado?   
  
- *creo que eso es evidente idiota * - se recriminó el cantante por   
  
semejante duda, ¡pues claro que lo había escuchado! – ah!! Tatsuha san!!!   
  
- ^//^ *de nuevo con el "san"* - "chan" está bien, Sakuma san – el menor de   
  
los Uesugi había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía que tomar las riendas al   
  
asunto, no podía dejar que su oportunidad de estar junto a su Honey   
  
Ryuuichi se le esfumase, debía olvidar su timidez, esa timidez que no había   
  
existido hasta encontrarse con su Sakuma sama.  
  
- ha, hai Tatsuha chan ^//^, ah! Estás muy ocupado??  
  
- no, sólo iba a ver a mi aniki (hermano mayor), pero por nada importante…   
  
ah!, ¿no te gustaría venir conmigo?  
  
- demo… ¿tu aniki no se molestará na no da?  
  
- no hay problema – sonrisa "inocente" – está ocupado con Shuuichi  
  
- ah! Es verdad, tu hermano es el novio de Shuuichi!!! Ah! Touma es tu   
  
cuñado, ¿verdad?  
  
- eh jejeje, sí, así es ^__^UU… bueno, vamos!!!   
  
- hai, Tatsuha chan, na no da!!!   
  
  
  
**************************** ^.^ ***********************************   
  
20.30 p.m.   
  
Residencia Uesugi Shindou.   
  
- oi, baka, despierta… - murmuró Yuki Eiri sacudiendo ligeramente a su   
  
koibito que en aquellos momentos se encontraba plácidamente dormido   
  
entre sus brazos - *que extraño… lleva bastante rato durmiendo y ya incluso   
  
le coloqué la pijama, y ni siquiera se inmutó… generalmente cuando hago eso   
  
termina encima mío…* - sonrisa perversa - *aunque… considerando su   
  
estado actual es comprensible…* oi, baka, te dije que despertaras – susurró   
  
antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios - si no te despiertas tendré que   
  
castigarte… ¿mmmh? – otro beso, esta vez en el cuello  
  
- mmm… Yukiiii… - murmuró somnoliento el pelirrosa  
  
- ¿ya despertaste?  
  
- -^__^-… sí… ¿llevo mucho tiempo dormido?  
  
- un par de horas… - susurró el escritor en el oído del cantante mientras   
  
colocaba las manos bajo la ropa de éste  
  
- etto… Yuki, ¿no estás molesto conmigo? – preguntó Shuu chan un tanto   
  
inseguro  
  
- ya te dije que no, baka – otra sonrisa perversa – pero si insistes… tendré   
  
que castigarte… ^.^**  
  
- mm!!! Yukiii!!! – reaccionó cuando el rubio le dio un fuerte beso en los labios  
  
- ¿qué sucede Shuu chan?  
  
- el doctor dijo que me abstuviese de esto…  
  
- ¿nani? – cara de estupefacción  
  
- siento interrumpir, aniki ^o^ oh jo jo  
  
-Ta, Tatsuha!!! ¿qué demonios haces aquí? **  
  
- ¿qué manera es esa de recibir a tu hermano? **  
  
- Ah! Shuuichi!! – exclamó el cantante de Nittle Grasper  
  
- Sakuma san!!   
  
- que bueno verte na no da!! – sonrió - ¿te has sentido mejor?  
  
- hai ^___^, ah! ¿has venido con Tatsuha, Sakuma san?, no sabía que se   
  
conocían…   
  
-pues sí, na no da – respondió el aludido aferrándose al brazo del hermano   
  
menor de los Uesugi – nos conocemos desde hace poco ^___^   
  
- jeje ^///^ - Tatsuha aún se ponía extremadamente rojo cada vez que Ryu   
  
chan se le acercaba.   
  
- Shuuichi, ¿por qué te fuiste temprano hoy del trabajo? – preguntó con su   
  
carita infantil el vocalista del Nittle Grasper.   
  
- are? Etto… es algo un poco largo de explicar… ^_^UU  
  
- tenemos mucho tiempo na no da!!! – aseguró Ryuuichi volviéndose luego a   
  
Tatsuha – hountou ni, Tatsuha chan?? – con ojitos brillantes  
  
- hai! Mochiron! (sí! Claro!) ^///^ *adoro cuando me mira así* vamos   
  
Shuuichi, cuéntanos, tenemos el resto del día!!  
  
- no seas idota, ¿que no ves que ya es de noche? – inquirió el escritor   
  
molesto: habían interrumpido uno de SUS momentos con SU koi.   
  
- bueno, creo que pasaremos la noche aquí ^o^ - comentó Tatsuha   
  
alegremente.   
  
Eiri empezaba a perder la paciencia.   
  
- Nah!, Shuuichi, cuéntanos – pidió el cantante de 31 años con personalidad   
  
de 3 que era Ryuuichi Sakuma.   
  
- etto… - el pelirrosa miró a su amante. Éste suspiró al tiempo que se   
  
aseguraba de tener más de una caja de cigarrillos: ésta iba a ser una larga   
  
noche…  
  
*************************** ^///^ *********************************   
  
  
  
Konnichiwa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
¿Cómo reaccionarán Ryuu chan y Tatsuha ante la noticia?, ¿podrá Yuki   
  
recuperar la… ejem… COF – COF "ocasión" con Shuu chan que vio perdida   
  
por la interrupción de su hermano y el cantante pirado fan de los conejos   
  
rosados?, ¿decidirán un nombre para el (o la, aún no lo decido) bebé?,   
  
¿dejaré algún día de escribir tantas tonterías?.   
  
Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo ^____^.   
  
Gomen!!! Me he demorado con este capítulopor algunos contratiempos que se   
  
me han presentado. Estuve unos días en la casa de una amiga y allí recibí la   
  
noticia de que mi abuela tuvo un paro cardíaco, pero lograron reanimarla. Sin   
  
embargo no mejoró. Murió el 21 de diciembre a las 14.00 p.m. Por eso me he   
  
retrasado, ha sido un poco difícil superar todo esto…   
  
Además no he podido acceder a mi cuenta en amor-yaoi.com, no tengo ni la   
  
menor idea de qué es lo que pasa ^__^UUU   
  
  
  
Bueno… gracias por los Reviews, los aprecio mucho, en serio!!!!   
  
arigatou gozaimasu!!!!   
  
  
  
Aki chan. 


	4. Karera wa sudeni shiru imashita

"Kawaii no Inochi."  
  
Disclaimer: Hai… Gravitation es mío, me pertenece, en un 100%, no doctor,   
  
no estoy divagando otra vez, ¿qué?, ¿qué si me aplicaron el sedante?, ¿qué   
  
eso no debe preguntárselo a la enfermera?, bueno, qué más da… lo   
  
importante es que Gravi es mío… ¿qué cosa doctor?, ¿qué Gravitation es   
  
propiedad de Murakami Maki san?, ¿qué es yaoi?, eso ya lo sabía…   
  
homofóbicos aléjense… *saca el cuchillo*… O___O  
  
Otouto, esto es un regalo de mi parte para ti ^____^  
  
Capítulo 4º: "Karera wa sudeni shiru imashita…" ("Ellos ya lo   
  
saben…")  
  
- NANI??!! , em, em, embarazado??!! – exclamó Tatsuha tras recibir la   
  
noticia por parte de su cuñado  
  
- urusai! (cállate) – gritó Eiri molesto ante la fuerte exclamación de su   
  
otouto (hermano menor) - ¿qué, quieres dejarnos sordos ahora?  
  
- Suggoi! (genial) – saltó Sakuma ante Shuuichi en su forma chibi, tomándole   
  
las manos y mirándolo con su infantil carita – Shuu chan va a ser padre, na   
  
no da!!  
  
Eiri le dio OTRA calada a su cigarrillo, conteniendo las ganas de echar a   
  
patadas a su hermano y al cantante fan de los conejos rosas cuyo mayor   
  
admirador era su propio amante, de SU casa y la de SU koi.  
  
- neh!, eso quiere decir que… - el menor de los hermanos Uesugi colocó su   
  
típica sonrisa de complicidad – jeje, voy a ser tío!!!!  
  
Yuki casi se va de espaldas.   
  
- Urusai!!! – repitió. La ya usual venita se formaba en su frente, al tiempo   
  
que le dedicaba una molesta mirada a su otouto y se ponía de pie – ni creas   
  
que le vas a poner un dedo encima a MI hijo!!! – para cuando se percató de   
  
sus palabras, todos en la habitación lo contemplaban con las pupilas   
  
dilatadas y los párpados muy abiertos. De forma casi inmediata un color   
  
carmesí apareció en su pálido rostro, mientras se sentaba junto a su koi de   
  
golpe, para luego girar su rostro hacia un costado, aún ruborizado y,   
  
definitivamente, molesto.  
  
- jajajajajajajajajaja!! – rió alegremente Tatsuha – vaya oniichan!! (hermano   
  
mayor), no tenía idea de que fueras tan sobre protector con tu hijo, igual   
  
que con tu koi!!! Jajajajajajajajaja!!! – volvió a reír viendo la sonrojada cara   
  
del amante de su hermano   
  
- Tatsuha chan ya basta – le regañó Ryuuichi tirándole las orejas, aunque lo   
  
cierto era que la reacción de los amantes también le había resultado   
  
graciosa a él, por lo que no pudo evitar mostrar su forma chibi – no los   
  
molestes, menos ahora que están felices, Na no da!!!  
  
- *10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5…*- cuenta regresiva de Eiri Uesugi para casos   
  
desesperados.   
  
- Arigatou, Sakuma san – agradeció Shuuichi con una sonrisa. Sus mejillas   
  
estaban sonrosadas por los comentarios de su cuñado y el vocalista de   
  
Nittle Grasper, pero se sentía feliz de recibir su apoyo. Y más aún de   
  
saberse amado por su koi, aunque éste no lo admitiese ^^UUU.   
  
Eiri gruñía por lo bajo, ante lo cual el pelirrosa sonrió. Su amante era   
  
siempre tan impaciente…  
  
- bueno, no da, Tatsu chan y yo nos vamos – dijo Ryuuichi alegremente tras   
  
notar las anteriores reacciones de Shuu chan y de su koi.  
  
- Tatsu chan? – inquirió Shuuichi sorprendido  
  
- hai! – afirmó Sakuma con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba del brazo a un   
  
sonrojado Tatsuha  
  
- demo… ¿ustedes son pareja? – preguntó el pelirrosa sin notar el rostro   
  
(léase: baboso) de su cuñado, en el cual se hallaba una lujuriosa mirada.  
  
- claro que no ^///^UU – negó el vocalista de Nittle Grasper, acompañando   
  
sus palabras moviendo las manos y ladeando la cabeza, mientras su rostro   
  
era invadido por un intenso rubor. – demo… Tatsuha chan y yo somos muy   
  
buenos amigo ^///^, neh? – volteándose hacia el moreno  
  
- hai, hai!!! ^///^ - afirmó Tatsuha, al tiempo que en su mente se formaba   
  
una única palabra -: *¿amigos?*   
  
- bueno, como decía, ya nos vamos, na no da!! – dijo levantandose mientras el   
  
moreno le imitaba  
  
- demo… aniki!! (hermano), no tengo en donde quedarme!! – exclamó Tatsuha   
  
mirando a su hermano que en esos momentos le correspondía con una MUY   
  
molesta mirada que claramente decía: "eres un idiota, vete de aquí, me   
  
avergüenzo de ser tu hermano…" y sigue así con una larga lista de insultos y   
  
frases despectivas.  
  
- ni pensarlo – fue la lacónica respuesta del rubio.   
  
- Tatsuha! – interrumpió Ryuuichi – no les molestes, puedes quedarte en mi   
  
casa todo el timpo que quieras, na no da!!- el moreno le miró casi llorando de   
  
felicidad  
  
- ho, hotouni?? (de verdad??) – logró articular  
  
- hai ^___^ - afirmó Sakuma  
  
- hontou no hontou ni?? (de verdad de verdad??) – insistió  
  
- hai! -^o^- na no da!   
  
- yatta! *voy a pasar la noche en casa de my Honey Ryuuichi*   
  
jojojojojojojojojojojo – sonrisa perversa – bueno, vamos, Sakuma san ^o^  
  
- ^^UUUU hai!, sayounara!!! – se despidió el vocalista de Nittle Grasper,   
  
mientras era arrastrado por un alegre Tatsuha hacia el exterior del   
  
apartamento.  
  
- Sayounra, aniki! – se despidió de su hermano- cuida bien de tu koi!  
  
- cállate y vete de aquí!!! – exclamó el escritor sin siquiera levantarse de su   
  
asiento.  
  
- sayounara, nos vemos pronto! – se despedía Shuuichi desde la puerta,   
  
contemplando, mientras agitaba su mano de un lado a otro, cómo su ídolo era   
  
arrastrado *literalmente* a través del pasillo por su cuñado que,   
  
extrañamente, tenía un par de… ¿orejitas de zorro? o__o - tu hermano es   
  
muy peculiar – comentó Shuu chan volviendo a la sala de estar, notando que   
  
su koi ya no se hallaba en ella.  
  
- Shuuichi, ven, tenemos que hablar. - ¿Hablar?, ¿Yuki Eiri quería hablar?  
  
- creo que este fic se está pasando de los límites de la realidad -___-UU   
  
(Aki: vamos Shuu chan, ¿qué puede tener de irreal mi fic? ^o^ oh jo jo jo jo)   
  
– eetto… Yuki no habla mucho que digamos, Aki san (Aki: no te preocupes, no   
  
hablará mucho ^__^) – como digas… (Aki: además, creo que hay cosas un   
  
"poquito" menos creíbles en esta historia, jeje) - ¿a qué te refieres? (Aki:   
  
oh, jo jo jo jo)  
  
- Shuuichi, ven aquí – reclamó Yuki  
  
- ha, hai, Yuki! – se encaminó a la habitación de su koi, donde éste lo   
  
esperaba dando la espalda a la puerta y a él. - ¿qué sucede Yuki? – murmuró   
  
mientras su pareja se volteaba y clavaba sus dorados ojos en él. Contempló   
  
cómo el rubio se acercaba a él, pasaba a su lado y cerraba la puerta, para   
  
seguidamente sujetarlo por los hombros y guiarlo hacia la cama, donde lo   
  
recostó suavemente, acercando sus labios a los del pelirrosa, únicamente   
  
para susurrar:  
  
- ¿qué quieres decir con que el doctor te dijo que te abstuvieses de "esto"?   
  
- pues… mmmh…- fue silenciado por un fuerte beso por parte de su koi – Yu…   
  
Yuki! – exclamó mientras su amante comenzaba a meter sus manos bajo la   
  
ajustada camisa – no, basta, Yuki, ya te dije que… mmmmh… - otro beso en   
  
los labios del vocalista de Bad Luck  
  
- ¿qué sucede Shuu chan? – preguntó ante la resistencia de su pareja  
  
- eetto… Yuki, el doctor me dijo que me abstuviese de esto, porque… bueno,   
  
podría causarle daño – murmuró tocándose el vientre.  
  
- soukka (ya veo) – respondió en un susurro antes de darle un suave beso en   
  
el cuello y acurrucarse en su pecho, pasando sus manos alrededor del torso   
  
del pelirrosa.   
  
- Yuki… - murmuró tímidamente Shuuichi  
  
- ¿qué sucede, baka?  
  
- gomen… - respondió cerrando los ojos y acariciando la cabellera rubia de   
  
su koi, que repentinamente se abrazó más a él, como si temiera que se   
  
esfumase  
  
- damare… (cállate…) – se acercó un poco al rostro del cantante, lo besó   
  
suavemente y volvió a su posición original – no debes disculparte por   
  
preocuparte del bien de nuestro hijo…  
  
- Yuki… - le lamió ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja   
  
- mmmmh – el rubio reprimió un suave gemido  
  
- te quiero, Yuki… - de repente, entre las delicadas caricias que le eran   
  
proporcionadas y que él mismo le brindaba a su pareja, reparó en una   
  
palabra que el escritor había pronunciado – Yuki… ¿qué quieres decir con   
  
"hijo"?  
  
- ¿cómo que qué quiero decir con "hijo"?, ¿acaso no lo es?  
  
- hai… demo… será una niña ^___^ - respondió el pelirrosa sonriente  
  
- ¿cómo lo sabes?, ¿te lo ha dicho el médico? – preguntó inquisitivo el   
  
escritor.   
  
- pues… en realidad – gotita- eetto – Yuki ya se lo esperaba, después de   
  
todo, se veía que Shuu chan no llevaba más de un mes en su estado actual,   
  
aún no era posible determinar el sexo del bebé.  
  
- je, me lo esperaba… - le miró divertido - ¿así que quieres que sea una…   
  
niña? – se acercó al cantante con una mirada entre divertida y peligrosa  
  
- Yu… Yuki – alcanzó a murmurar antes de recibir los labios de su pareja con   
  
los suyos, fundiéndose en un suave beso, para permitir luego el juego entre   
  
las lenguas, hasta que, sencillamente, les faltó el aire, viéndose obligados a   
  
separarse. – Yuki… de todas formas no podemos pasar más allá de esto…   
  
gomen, es que… mmmh… - otro beso del rubio (Aki: creo que es realmente lo   
  
único que puede hacer callar a Shuu chan ^^UUUU)  
  
- de cualquier forma – susurró en el oído de su pareja el escritor – yo espero   
  
que sea un niño… - mordió ligeramente el lóbulo del pelirrosa, provocando un   
  
suave gemido por parte de éste (Aki: qué vengativo Yuki san… _UU) - ¿tu   
  
no, Shuu chan?  
  
- eetto… yo… la verdad me gustaría más que fuera una niña -^__^-   
  
- damare, baka, y ven aquí… - murmuró el rubio atrayendo al cantante hacia   
  
sí, abrazándolo de manera posesiva. De esa forma ambos se quedaron   
  
dormidos, uno en los brazos del otro.  
  
***************************** ^o^ *********************************  
  
22.30 p.m.  
  
Residencia Sakuma.   
  
- Pasa, Tatsuha – invitó amablemente el vocalista de Nittle Grasper,   
  
indicándole al moreno que entrara al acogedor apartamento  
  
- qué bonita casa tienes, Sakuma san ^///^ - exclamó Tatsuha   
  
- arigatou, Tatsu chan ^____^ - agradeció el cantante feliz, sin notar el   
  
evidente sonrojo del hermano menor de Yuki Eiri – ah! ¿no te gustaría comer   
  
algo Tatsu chan?  
  
- ah, hai, arigatou, Sakuma san ^///^ - Ryuuichi se dirigió a la cocina,   
  
dejando en el camino a su conejo rosa sobre un sillón, para luego asomarse   
  
por la puerta de la habitación  
  
- nah! Tatsu chan, ¿me haces compañía?, es que como mi Kumagorou no está   
  
aquí para hacerme compañía me siento un poco solitario… - señaló el muñeco   
  
que descansaba inmóvil sobre la superficie de tela que era el mullido sillón   
  
de la casa de su dueño.  
  
- ha, hai – Uesugi se ruborizó ligeramente e ingresó a la cocina donde le   
  
esperaba su tan adorado Dios.  
  
- ¿qué te gustaría cenar, Tatsu chan? – preguntó en su forma chibi Ryuuichi  
  
- eetto… no sé… lo que a ti te guste, Sakuma san – respondió el aludido -   
  
*Ryuuichi Sakuma va a cocinar para mí!!!!!!!!!* - esta última frase fue un   
  
pensamiento que hizo al moreno sentirse en las nubes  
  
- ¿are?, ¿qué te sucede Tatsu chan?, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Sakuma con   
  
ojitos infantiles  
  
- ah?! no es nada, Sakuma san!! ^///^ - respondió ruborizado hasta las   
  
orejas  
  
- ¿estás seguro? – insistió el cantante  
  
- ha, hai! – sonrió - *Sakuma san se preocupa por mí!!!!!!*  
  
- bueno… dime, ¿cuál es tu platillo favorito?  
  
- eetto… ^///^ me gusta mucho el okonomyaki (pizza japonesa)  
  
- bueno, no soy muy bueno para cocinar, demo, ganbari mashou ^__^ (pero,   
  
me esforzaré)  
  
- a, arigatou, Sakuma san -^//^-  
  
- eetto… ¿por qué no te sientas mientras lo preparo?  
  
- hai ^///^ - respondió el moreno tomando asiento…  
  
Resultó ser que Sakuma Ryuuichi no era un excelente cocinero que   
  
digamos, es más, casi quema la cocina al tratar de encender el horno, de   
  
paso manchó las paredes de la habitación al revolver la pasta, terminó con   
  
tres dedos heridos y rompió por lo menos tres platos. Afortunadamente,   
  
Tatsuha Uesugi era bastante bueno en la cocina, así que, luego de vendar los   
  
dedos de su Dios, se dispuso a cocinar el tan ansiado okonomyaki, siendo   
  
observado por un curioso Ryuuichi en su forma chibi.  
  
30 minutos después.  
  
- estaba delicioso, Tatsu chan, realmente eres un excelente cocinero -   
  
alabó el cantante a su invitado, quien había, más bien, actuado de anfitrión   
  
al cocinar para ambos (Aki: y enseñarle a cocinar a Ryu chan ^^UUU)  
  
- Arigatou Sakuma san ^///^ – tras haber estado tan cerca de Ryuuichi   
  
durante largo rato, el menor de los hermanos Uesugi se sintió ligeramente   
  
más valiente en relación a la cercanía con su Dios, sin embargo, aún sentía   
  
como su rostro enrojecía con sólo oírlo pronunciar su nombre.   
  
- ¿¿qué te sucede??, estás todo rojo, ¿tienes fiebre, Tatsu chan?- preguntó   
  
Sakuma, tocándole el rostro al moreno.  
  
- iie… - sintió la necesidad de juntar sus labios a los del cantante, pero algo   
  
lo detuvo: ¿qué pasaría si Ryuuichi lo odiaba por atreverse a besarlo?, no,   
  
debía esperar un poco más, no podía arriesgarse ahora… - estoy bien   
  
Sakuma san, sólo estoy un poco cansado…  
  
- ah! ya veo na no da – se separó un poco – ven, ordenaré los platos mañana   
  
^__^, te mostraré en donde vas a dormir- dijo encaminándose a una   
  
habitación e indicándole a Tatsuha que hiciera lo mismo. – ¿Está bien aquí,   
  
Tatsu chan? - preguntó ingresando en la recamara  
  
- demo, esta es la habitación de Sakuma san, hountou ni? – inquirió el   
  
moreno  
  
- hai, demo… yo dormiré en el sillón, no te preocupes ^___^  
  
- demo… eso no sería justo, esta es tu cama, Sakuma san…- alegó Tatsuha –   
  
el que debe dormir en el sillón soy yo.  
  
- claro que no, na no da!  
  
- pero tu no puedes dormir en el sillón!!  
  
- claro que puedo na no da!! Y basta de discutir – cortó Sakuma con su carita   
  
infantil, par luego dirigirse a la sala de estar donde se recostó en el dichoso   
  
sillón, abrazando a su Kumagorou, dejando a Tatsuha solo en la habitación.  
  
- bueno, después de todo esta es la cama de Sakuma san… no puede ser tan   
  
malo… - el moreno se quitó los pantalones, quedando únicamente con la   
  
camisa puesta (Aki: y la ropa interior, mal pensados). Se recostó y miró un   
  
rato la acogedora habitación. Su Dios era muy diferente a su hermano en lo   
  
que se refería a ornamentación… Sakuma san tenía la habitación atiborrada   
  
de cosas, totalmente, llena de fotos de Nittle Grasper, donde aparecían,   
  
especialmente, Touma y Noriko. Además habían unas cuantas (léase:   
  
muchas) de Kumagorou, el ya, muy conocido conejo del cantante. Se quedó   
  
un rato mirando el techo que lo cubría. Comenzó, de repente, a pensar en   
  
todas las cosas importantes que le habían pasado ese día. El escuchar a   
  
Ryuuichi hablar de él a solas lo había sorprendido casi tanto como el hecho   
  
de que su cuñado estuviera embarazado y que estuviera apunto de   
  
convertirse en tío.  
  
- me preguntó si mi sobrino lo será o será una sobrina… murmuró antes de   
  
caer dormido profundamente.  
  
2.30 a.m.  
  
- mmmh??? ¿qué sucede? – murmuró Ryuuichi al sentir un ligero peso sobre   
  
su abdomen – na no da? – balbuceó medio dormido al tiempo que abría los   
  
ojos lentamente…  
  
***************************** ~_~ *********************************  
  
4.20 a.m.  
  
Residencia Uesugi Shindou.  
  
- Yuki!!!!! , despierta!!!! – exclamaba por enésima vez el pelirrosa, al tiempo   
  
que se acercaba peligrosamente a la oreja de su koi – que te despiertes!!!! –   
  
exclamó aún más fuerte antes de darle una mordidita al lóbulo de la oreja   
  
del escritor.  
  
- mmmgg – un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios del rubio ante el   
  
repentino contacto con su pareja - ¿qué quieres ahora, baka?  
  
- Yuki! – gritó Shuuichi antes de arrojarse encima de su compañero de cama  
  
- ¿has cambiado de opinión? – preguntó Uesugi ante el efusivo abrazo, al   
  
tiempo que sonreía de una forma casi perversa, pero también, traviesa.  
  
- ah?, ¿acerca de qué, Yuki? – el rubio suspiró – aah!!... Yuki!!!!! Ya te dije que   
  
no podíamos!!!  
  
- está bien, está bien, baka, yo tampoco quiero que le pase nada a nuestro   
  
hijo… - murmuró resignado – bueno, ¿y por qué me has despertado?  
  
- bueno, la verdad es que… quisiera… bueno… eetto… - el pelirrosa miró sus   
  
manos, como avergonzado – quisiera comer crêpes -^_____^-  
  
Yuki casi se va de espaldas.  
  
- pero, ¡¿no ves la hora que es, baka?!- exclamó molesto  
  
- demo… Yuki… buuuuuuaaaa – comenzó a llorar de una forma bastante   
  
infantil, ante lo que el escritor no tuvo más remedio que r a preparar los   
  
dichosos crêpes.   
  
5.30 a.m.  
  
- Yuki! Estos crêpes están deliciosos!!! Arigatou, Yuki!!!! – exclamó antes de   
  
asestarle un rápido beso en los labios a su koi, que en esos momentos   
  
parecía más un zombi que el famoso escritor de novelas románticas Yuki   
  
Eiri. – are?, ¿no quieres probarlos?  
  
- damare… necesito dormir, baka – murmuró cansado  
  
- demo!, Yuki!! – lo miró con ojitos infantiles, que amenazaban con comenzar   
  
a derramar lágrimas en cualquier momento – no puedo comer solo!!!!  
  
- ¿qué hice yo para merecer esto? (Aki: piénsalo Yuki san -^.^-)  
  
- ah? dijiste algo Yuki? ^___^ - preguntó distraídamente el vocalista de Bad   
  
Luck   
  
- nada, baka… - se acercó con cara de resignación – bueno, si están de   
  
verdad tan buenos, podrías dejarme probar uno, ¿no?  
  
- nop, éstos son para mí ^___^ - contestó al tiempo que introducía un gran   
  
trozo de crêpe en su boca- mmm, oishii sou… (qué rico)   
  
- no tienes remedio, baka… - murmuró el escritor para seguidamente   
  
suspirar con resignación  
  
- nah, Yuki!, era sólo una broma – dijo Shuuichi mientras le alcanzaba el   
  
plato a su amante – debes probarlos, te quedaron deliciosos -^___^- -   
  
afirmó el pelirrosa antes de tomar un trozo de crêpe e introducirlo   
  
directamente en la boca de su pareja, al que tomo por sorpresa, ocasionando   
  
que casi se ahogase con la dichosa comida -^___^-  
  
- baka…  
  
************************** ^____~ ********************************  
  
Konnichiwaaaaaa!!!!   
  
  
  
Ok, antes que nada, este capítulo (y porque le amo, todo el fic) está   
  
totalmente dedicado a mi querido otouto chan (hermanito) Usagi chan   
  
^____^.   
  
Otouto, te quiero y espero que este fic te guste, pues es todo tuyo.  
  
A veces la vida no es tan simple como quisiéramos, ni tan compleja como   
  
pensábamos, pero debemos vivirla con intensidad y amarla pues es lo más   
  
preciado que tenemos. Así como valoramos a los demás, tenemos que   
  
aprender a valorarnos a nosotros mismos, aunque parezca difícil para   
  
algunos o demasiado fácil para otros, es algo que, en relidad, todos debemos   
  
aprender.  
  
  
  
Con cariño, tu oneesan que te ama,  
  
Aki chan.  
  
Gracias a todos quienes están leyendo mi fic, pero, especialmente, gracias a   
  
ti, Usagi chan ^___^.  
  
Cualquier duda o sugerencia, por review o a akiizumi@hotmail.com 


	5. Yuuwaku nohouni ochikatsu Vencer a la te...

"Kawaii no Inochi."  
  
Disclaimer: la verdad es que Gravitation no es mío, aún… sí, adivinaron, estoy tratando de   
  
comprarle los derechos a Maki Murakami… se hace la difícil… eso no durará mucho…   
  
jejejejeje… jajajajaja…. JAJAJAJAJAA (risa desquiciada).  
  
Ah!!! por cierto… no sé si están enterados, queridos lectores, que Gravitation es una serie   
  
shonen ai (el manga es más yaoi)… y por lo tanto este fic también lo es… si no saben que   
  
significa este termino, lo que dudo, al menos que algunos se hayan perdido a través de la   
  
redes del Internet... pues bien, conozco una excelente página en donde pueden enterarse   
  
acerca de lo que quiere decir el concepto "yaoi": www.amor-yaoi.com . Si les gusta el tema,   
  
lean, sino, huyan ^-^ *mirada psicópata*.  
  
Bueno, un capítulo más que es para ti otouto!!  
  
Capítulo 5º: "Yuuwaku nohouni uchikatsu." ("Vencer a la   
  
tentación.")  
  
Miércoles.  
  
6.00 a.m.  
  
Shindou Shuuichi se despertó con una desagradable, pero ya conocida sensación:   
  
náuseas. Se dirigió al baño casi corriendo, al tiempo que cubría su boca con una mano y   
  
contemplaba el suelo, que parecía girar bajo sus pies. Como solía ocurrirle, desde hace ya   
  
dos semanas, el ataque nauseabundo había llegado acompañado por un fuerte mareo.   
  
Ingresó a la habitación apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y luego en las paredes de ésta.   
  
De un momento a otro, una oleada de náuseas aún más fuerte que la anterior le sobrevino,   
  
obligándolo a replegar el torso.  
  
Estuvo un par de minutos agachado ante el retrete, para luego incorporarse ligeramente   
  
aliviado. En un acto totalmente inconsciente tocó su vientre. Se volteó con la intención de   
  
regresar por donde venía, cuando notó algo por lo demás evidente: el mareo continuaba.   
  
Caminó un par de pasos hacia la puerta, siendo su intención el regresar a la cama, junto a su   
  
koi y el mundo de los sueños, cuando sintió que la fuerza gravitacional le atraía a la Tierra   
  
más de lo acostumbrado (Aki: sólo lo sintió, pues eso es, de cualquier forma, imposible   
  
^__^UUU), obligándolo a caer pesadamente.  
  
- y a ti, ¿qué te pasa? – afortunadamente, el pelirrosa había aterrizado en los brazos de su   
  
rubio amante.  
  
- Yuki… - murmuró el cantante suavemente  
  
- taku… - susurró el escritor al colocar una de sus blancas manos sobre la frente de su   
  
koibito – tienes fiebre, baka.  
  
- eh?, no para nada, Yuki… - dijo suavemente el cantante con un evidente rubor en sus   
  
mejillas, que se contrastaba claramente con su frente, labios y manos pálidas, junto con sus   
  
párpados caídos, que en esos momentos le otorgaban un aire espectral, aire que tenía al   
  
escritor con los pelos de punta.  
  
- demo, ¿qué demonios estás diciendo? – exclamó el rubio con impaciencia -, estás enfermo,   
  
baka… ven, vuelve a la cama, y no quiero quejas   
  
-no estoy enfermo, Yuki, sólo un poco mareado… - sonrió como pudo, intentando calmar a su   
  
preocupado amante.  
  
- vomitaste. – afirmó con decisión el escritor.  
  
- sí, demo eso no es algo del todo… anormal en mi… eetto – paró buscando las palabras   
  
correctas – "estado"…  
  
- aún así, baka, escoge: o la cama o el jardín. – interrogó Yuki Eiri con una gélida mirada.  
  
- eetto… ^^UUU – por supuesto, Shuuichi no tenía la intención de pasar el resto de la   
  
noche, aunque no fuera mucho, en el jardín, y menos con el frío que había hecho aquel día.  
  
- y bien? – le apremió su amante.  
  
Por toda respuesta, Shuu chan suspiró antes de dedicarle una dulce mirada para luego   
  
encaminarse al dormitorio.   
  
- Baka! – exclamó el rubio antes de sujetar a su koi por el brazo y atraerlo hacia sí para   
  
evitar que cayera pesadamente al suelo. Por desgracia, sus pies habían optado por una   
  
posición no muy adecuada para recibir el peso que estaba por caer sobre ellos, ante lo que,   
  
segundos después, maldijo molesto. Shindou Shuuichi yacía recostado sobre su pecho,   
  
respirando suavemente, pero con la fiebre reflejándose en su rostro. El rubio colocó una   
  
mano sobre su propia frente, resignado. Sin soltar al cantante en ningún momento, se   
  
incorporó, aunque con algo de trabajo y se encaminó a la habitación.  
  
Una vez allí recostó a su pareja sobre la cama. Ya se disponía a rodearla para dirigirse a   
  
su propio lado de la misma, cuando se percató de algo que le llamó la atención. Shuuichi   
  
parecía tener su camisa algo mojada. Se acercó un poco al pelirrosa y tocó con suavidad la   
  
ropa de éste, comprobando su anterior suposición. Notó, de pronto, que el pequeño   
  
cantante tiritaba de frío. No podía dejarle así, pero sus instintos le indicaban que si   
  
trataba de cambiarle de ropa, lo único que lograría sería quitarle la humedecida, pero de   
  
ningún modo colocarle otra seca. (Aki: Yuki san, eres un pervertido T.T) - Yuki: ¿tienes   
  
algún problema con eso? (Aki: por supuesto que sí! El que sufre aquí las consecuencias es mi   
  
querido Shuu chan _) – Yuki: en primer lugar, Shindou Shuuichi no sufre absolutamente   
  
nada, créeme, le encantan mis perversiones… en segundo lugar, ese niño es única y   
  
exclusivamente mío (Aki: nunca se lo dices!!!) –Yuki: eso a ti no te importa , y no   
  
interrumpas.. cómo iba diciendo, es mío y en tercer lugar, sólo YO y nadie más que YO   
  
puede llamarlo Shuu chan **** ¿quedó claro? (Aki: sí, señor ._.). Pero era eso o llevarlo al   
  
hospital y rogarle a un médico que le cambiara en su lugar, para, posteriormente,   
  
convertirse en el blanco de burlas de la Sociedad de Escritores de Tokio. Pero eso no era   
  
nada en comparación con el saber que alguien más se estaba deleitando con la piel de su   
  
pequeño koi (en este caso, el médico ._.)… no… eso jamás lo permitiría!... kedo (aunque) … ,   
  
por otra parte, podía, simplemente, despertar a su hiperactivo amante y ordenarle que se   
  
cambiara de ropa.  
  
- Baka – lo llamó  
  
- … - nada  
  
- baka! – insistió, e incluso lo zarandeó un poco  
  
- … - nada  
  
- BAKARO!!! DESPIERTA AHORA MISMO!! – esta vez el escritor puso todas sus energías   
  
en despertar a su pelirrosa koi.  
  
- … - sin embargo, éste estaba totalmente inconsciente.  
  
- bueno… supongo que no me queda más que cambiarlo yo mismo… -suspiró con resignación-   
  
*es eso o dejarlo como está… no, no puedo dejar que se enferme, ahora menos que nunca* -   
  
percibió un fuerte suspiro, casi un resoplido, por parte del cantante, cuyo cuerpo era   
  
recorrido, en esos instantes, por evidentes escalofríos. Eiri Uesugi colocó las manos sobre   
  
la camisa de su amante, tirando de ella y quitándosela en menos de tres segundos. La arrojó   
  
al suelo y lo arropó con las mantas, mientras se dirigía a sacar del cajón con la ropa, tanto   
  
suya como la de su pareja, una prenda más abrigadora. Encontró una camisa de mangas   
  
cortas y un suéter, que él mismo le había comprado hace unas semanas al pelirrosa, sin   
  
decírselo, por supuesto. Sin embargo, en cuanto Shuu chan lo vio, corrió al encuentro de su   
  
koi, que se encontraba ante la laptop trabajando, haciéndolo caer de la silla y llenándole la   
  
cara de suaves y pequeños besos. Naturalmente, el rubio se quejó simulando estar molesto   
  
por esto, aunque, en realidad, se sentía totalmente feliz ante la reacción del chico. Regresó   
  
junto a su inconsciente pareja, lo destapó ligeramente, e iba a incorporarlo un poco sobre el   
  
lecho, cuando notó lo atractivo que se veía el torso desnudo de su amante.  
  
- *sabía que me sucedería esto…* - se dijo a sí mismo - *demonios, soy un pervertido* - se   
  
recriminó mentalmente. Uesugi Eiri conocía de memoria todo lo que al cuerpo de su koibito   
  
se refería, en gran parte porque amaba tenerlo cerca, acariciarlo, y de esta forma hacer   
  
reaccionar al pequeño pelirrosa. Sin embargo, aún cuando al ver su pecho desnudo deseaba   
  
aprovechar la situación, logró escuchar, levemente, una vocecita en su cabeza. Su   
  
consciencia rogaba por la paz.  
  
Terminó de cambiar la ropa del chico. Afortunadamente –o desafortunadamente, depende   
  
desde qué punto de vista en que se mire- para el rubio, los pantalones del chico no estaban   
  
mojados, lo que le ahorró tener que cambiarlos y, por supuesto, muchas tentaciones.   
  
Finalmente, lo tapó bien con las mantas, se acostó en la cama, y se acurrucó a su lado,   
  
abrazándolo y colocando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Momentos después, el escritor ya se   
  
encontraba en el mundo de los sueños junto con su pequeño amante.  
  
********************************** &///& ***************************************  
  
Uesugi Tatsuha se hallaba recostado sobre el pecho de Sakuma Ryuuichi, que en aquellos   
  
momentos lo miraba con somnolencia.  
  
- ¿Tatsu chan? – le llamó colocando su mano sobre la cara del chico  
  
- … - el moreno no respondió. Se encontraba pacíficamente dormido… realmente no parecía   
  
tener dieciséis años en esos momentos, sino más bien se veía como un pequeño niño de siete.  
  
- ¿quieres jugar Tatsu chan? – murmuró en su oído Ryu chan antes de darle un besito en la   
  
mejilla, lo que despertó ligeramente al aludido. El hermano menor de Yuki Eiri observó al   
  
cantante que tenía junto a él, para luego restregarse los ojos, somnoliento. De pronto cayó   
  
el la cuenta de lo que sucedía: había estado durmiendo con Sakuma Ryuuichi, su Dios, más   
  
específicamente sobre su pecho, que por cierto estaba desnudo, y éste le había dado un   
  
tierno beso en la mejilla. Sintió que se mareaba…  
  
- ¿estás bien Tatsuha? – preguntó con expresión infantil pero preocupada el vocalista de   
  
Nittle Grasper.  
  
- ha… hai – respondió como pudo el moreno  
  
- dime, ¿te gustaría jugar a algo, na no da? – le propuso con ojitos brillantes y el rostro un   
  
poco sonrojado Ryuu chan.  
  
- ah? – Tatsuha sintió que algo húmedo resbalaba por su nariz. Demonios, era un pervertido   
  
sin remedio. – yo… eetto…  
  
- ¿ah?, ¿qué tienes Tatsu chan?, estás sangrando – murmuró un tanto alarmado el pequeño   
  
cantante, antes de incorporarse, para el infortunio del chico de cabello negro, y dirigirse   
  
junto a la puerta, donde se hallaba el interruptor de la luz. Al encenderla ésta invadió tanto   
  
la habitación, como los ojos de Tatsuha. A Sakuma parecía no molestarle el cambio. Se   
  
acercó al cuñado de Shuuichi, que en esos momentos se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz, y lo   
  
miró con preocupación, pero, extrañamente, con una expresión adulta.  
  
- ¿Sakuma… san…? – en ese momento, el cantante lo abrazó. No era un abrazo como los que   
  
solía dar, sino un abrazo más aprensivo, incluso, más posesivo. Con delicadeza, comenzó a   
  
acariciar lentamente la espalda del moreno, internándolas bajo la ropa.  
  
- *tal vez no deberías hacer esto…* - murmuró la consciencia del cantante  
  
- *demo…* - alegó el mismo Ryuuichi en sus pensamientos  
  
-*¿no has pensado en cómo se sentirá Tatsuha si haces esto?* - reprochó su consciencia   
  
- *…* - el resto de la mentecilla de Ryu chan no reaccionó ante los regaños  
  
- *apenas lo conoces hace un par de semanas, ¿de verdad crees que esta bien lo que   
  
haces?*  
  
- *yo…*  
  
- *no te dejes caer en la tentación…* - terminó la consciencia en tono casi religioso.   
  
Ryuuichi no pudo protestar más, se apartó del menor de los Uesugi –para desgracia de este   
  
– y le dedicó una mirada infantil antes de preguntar con ojitos brillantes:  
  
- ¿no quieres jugar a las escondidillas?   
  
Uesugi Tatsuha quedó de una pieza. ¿Jugar?, ¿con todas las ilusiones que se acababa de   
  
hacer?, esto no podía estar sucediendo  
  
- ¿qué sucede, no quieres jugar? – preguntó "inocente", Ryu chan – eh! Te vas a hacer daño   
  
Tatsu chan, na no da! – exclamó luego al ver al moreno darse golpes en la cabeza contra la   
  
pared.  
  
- *eres un bobo, un bobo, un bobo, bobo, bobo, bobo!!!* - se repetía mentalmente el pobre   
  
hermano de Yuki Eiri, sin dejar de golpear su ya adolorida cabeza.  
  
- *no puedo caer en la tentación…* - se recordó, al tiempo que una gotita se deslizaba por   
  
su cabeza al ver a su invitado en tan, extraña – y tal vez cómica – escena - *o al menos, no   
  
aún…* - una sonrisa, sombra de su anterior expresión, se dibujó sutilmente en su rostro.  
  
*********************************** =,= ****************************************  
  
Shuuichi se despertó muy tarde ese día. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con una borrosa   
  
perspectiva de la habitación que se exponía ante él. Se sentía mareado, pero las náuseas y   
  
el frío del día anterior habían desaparecido por completo. Sus mejillas seguían   
  
notoriamente sonrojadas, y notó que respiraba con un poco de dificultad. Miró el reloj   
  
despertador que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche. Las 12.30 p.m., K le mataría. Trató   
  
inútilmente de incorporarse, dándose, finalmente, cuenta de que no sólo la fiebre se lo   
  
impedía. Sino, además, un Yuki cuya cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho y sus brazos   
  
alrededor de su torso, que lo miraba fijamente desde su cómoda posición.  
  
- ¿ibas a algún lado?- interrogó con un tono, casi burlesco, algo que por lo demás era muy   
  
usual en él.  
  
- Yuki… - murmuró el pelirrosa con cansancio, el cual no era producido por su koi, en lo   
  
absoluto, después de todo, no había nada más reconfortante para Shuu chan que sentir los   
  
brazos de Yuki rodearlo, sino por la fiebre que le restaba energías – debo ir… - intentó   
  
incorporarse una vez más, lo que su amante impidió sin mucho esfuerzo – …K me matará…   
  
- ya he hablado con él y con Seguchi. – Respondió secamente el rubio – Les he dicho que hoy   
  
no irás a trabajar.  
  
- Demo… - trató de protestar Shuu chan - … hoy debíamos grabar un video y…  
  
- ¿y crees poder hacerlo en esas condiciones? – el escritor lo examino con sus dorados ojos   
  
de forma minuciosa, al tiempo que murmuraba esas palabras, intentando convencer a su   
  
koibito del estado en el que se hallaba.  
  
- Demo… Yuki… - alegó Shuuichi nuevamente, al tiempo que, con mucho esfuerzo, lograba   
  
sentarse en la cama, para luego intentar ponerse de pie.  
  
- Recuéstate ahora mismo, Shuuichi .– Ordenó el rubio, casi gritándole a su amante. Ante   
  
esta reacción por parte del escritor, al cantante no le quedo otra opción que volver a la   
  
cama, dejando que su pareja volviera a su posición original, sobre su pecho, y cerrara sus   
  
ojos. El pelirrosa lo imitó, después de todo, el estar de esa forma con su koi era mucho más   
  
agradable que ir a trabajar.  
  
Pronto cayó en un agradable sueño.  
  
*********************************** $_$ ****************************************  
  
- Nakano san, ¿sabes por qué Shindou san ha faltado hoy al trabajo? – interrogó Fujisaki, el   
  
teclado de la banda Bad Luck.  
  
- eetto… – una gotita resbaló por la pelirroja cabeza del mejor amigo de Shuuichi, al pensar   
  
en el evidente motivo por el cual el cantante no había asistido al trabajo – jejejeje ^^UUU   
  
- ¿ha hablado usted con él, Mr. K? – preguntó Suguru al manager, que en aquellos momentos   
  
se dedicaba a limpiar a su, ya de por sí, brillante mágnum.   
  
- no directamente con él… - contestó sin quitar la vista de su querida arma - Yuki Eiri kun   
  
ha llamado a la compañía y ha hablado tanto con Touma como conmigo, diciendo que Shuuichi   
  
no vendrá hoy a trabajar.  
  
- ¿qué acaso no dio algún motivo? – dijo Fujisaki dando un resoplido de disgusto y   
  
resignación.  
  
- Pues…  
  
************* K's Flash Back *************  
  
- Touma, ya son las 11.30 de la mañana, y Shuuichi no se ha presentado al trabajo. No   
  
podemos trabajar así, por lo que me iré a buscarlo – anunció el manager con algo de enfado  
  
- de acuerdo… - murmuró el rubio. Su cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos y sus codos sobre la   
  
mesa. Llevaba, además, su habitual sonrisa adornándole el rostro.   
  
K estaba por cruzar la puerta, cuando, repentinamente, sonó el teléfono.  
  
- ¿moshi, moshi? (diga?) – contestó el presidente de NG records a la llamada -, hai,   
  
Seguchi desu, ah! Eiri san!   
  
- Seguchi, llamo para avisarles que hoy Shuuichi no irá a trabajar – K logró escuchar esto   
  
último –, así que díselo al hombre de armas.  
  
- ¿¡Cómo que hoy no viene a trabajar!? – gritó K al auricular que le acababa de arrebatar al   
  
teclado y productor de Nittle Grasper  
  
- lo que oíste – respondió secamente el cuñado de Touma  
  
- ¿¡but, hay alguna razón, al menos!? – exclamó molesto (léase: desesperado), ese condenado   
  
escritor lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, algo que era muy normal en K, la verdad.  
  
- Sí… - respondió el rubio con tranquilidad – no quiero que vaya… hoy pasará el día conmigo  
  
- pero!! Él tiene obligaciones que cumplir!!! – insistió el, ya muy molesto, manager de Bad   
  
Luck  
  
- cuelgo. – seguido de esto, el koi de Shuuichi Shindou colgó el teléfono.  
  
- me ha colgado ******  
  
- vamos, K, no es para tanto, sabes cómo es Eiri san… suele ser un poco… eetto… posesivo   
  
con lo que… - buscó la palabra adecuada, sin encontrarla – le pertenece…  
  
- debería ir a buscarlo – gruñó K -, pero no lo haré. – Touma lo miró, interrogante – debe   
  
haber algo más por lo que Yuki Eiri no quiere dejar ni un minuto solo a Shuuichi.  
  
Touma lo contempló expectante. Él estaba de acuerdo con esa idea y la verdad es que no le   
  
molestaba… hace mucho que había entendido lo importante que era Shindou para Eiri… y él   
  
sólo deseaba la felicidad para su cuñado, de alguna forma, para expiar sus culpas.  
  
************* Fin del Flash Back *************  
  
- soukka… - murmuró Fujisaki – me pregunto si estará enfermo  
  
- … - Hiro se mantenía en silencio, con disimulado nerviosismo, lo que no pasó desapercibido   
  
para K.  
  
- Hiroshi, voy a buscar unos refrescos, ¿me acompañas? – preguntó, mientras le dirigía una   
  
inquisitiva mirada, para luego volverse a Suguru – Fujisaki, necesito que le lleves estos   
  
papeles a Touma de mi parte – dijo mientras le alcanzaba unos cuantos papeles que acababa   
  
de sacar del interior de su chaqueta – Hiroshi y yo te traeremos un refresco a ti también  
  
- de acuerdo – respondió Suguru tomando el manojo de papeles que le entregaba K, para   
  
luego salir de la sala de grabaciones.  
  
- ¿y bien, Hiroshi? – preguntó el manager, volteándose hacia el guitarrista de Bad Luck.  
  
-¿eh?, ¿qué sucede, K? – murmuró el aludido con tono aparentemente distraído, al tiempo   
  
que su nerviosismo iba en aumento.  
  
- tú sabes la razón por la que Yuki san no ha querido dejar que Shuuichi viniese al trabajo,   
  
neh? – inquirió observado con fijeza al pelirrojo, que cada segundo se ponía más nervioso,   
  
después de todo, no era él la persona indicada para decirle a los demás, y menos a este   
  
hombre armado, que de paso era el manager suyo y de su mejor amigo, que Shindou   
  
Shuuichi estaba… bueno, pues… embarazado… oh! Pero qué extraño era pensar que su amigo   
  
de la infancia iba a ser padre…  
  
- eh?, ¿y por qué habría yo de saberlo? – preguntó en un tono totalmente inocente y poco   
  
convincente  
  
- no me engañas, Hiroshi  
  
Ambos hombres se quedaron de pie, mirándose fijamente… duraron así un par de minutos,   
  
hasta que Hiro rompió el silencio con un suspiro  
  
- creo que eso es algo que te debe decir Shuuichi – respondió con seriedad.  
  
******************************** º___º *****************************************   
  
17.30 p.m.  
  
Residencia Uesugi Shindou.  
  
- Yuki? – murmuró Shuu chan acariciando la mejilla de su koibito, mientras trataba de   
  
despertarlo  
  
- buenos días – respondió el rubio antes de darle un suave beso en la frente -, veo que ya no   
  
tienes fiebre  
  
- ah?, no, ya no ^////^ - afirmó Shuuichi algo ruborizado por la acción de su amante  
  
- pero aún estás sonrojado – murmuró el escritor acercándose amenazadoramente a los   
  
labios del chico - ¿verdad? – preguntó  
  
- yo… - antes de poder dar una respuesta coherente, el pelirrosa ya tenía a su amante   
  
jugando con su lengua en su boca – Yuki… - suspiró entre besos  
  
Minutos después ninguno se había levantado aún. Es más, Yuki seguía en la misma posición   
  
sobre su koi, mientras éste le acariciaba el cabello. Llevaban un buen rato en silencio, hasta   
  
que el rubio lo quebró:  
  
- Shuuichi… creo que tu manager sospecha algo… y puede que Seguchi también… - murmuró  
  
- Yuki… la verdad es que lo mejor será – suspiró – contarles la verdad a todos.  
  
Yuki Eiri frunció el entrecejo… la verdad es que sabía que tenían que hacerlo, tarde o   
  
temprano los demás se iban a enterar… pero no tenía muchas ganas de que su padre supiera   
  
que tendría un nieto… sin embargo…  
  
- bien… llamaremos a quienes desees que lo sepan… - murmuró con parsimonia - que vengan   
  
esta noche.   
  
********************************** ^~^ *****************************************  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:   
  
siento haberme demorado tanto!!! ^_^UUU  
  
La verdad es que estoy en clases de verano y no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir   
  
^_^UUU… pero bueno… aquí está, de todas formas, el quinto capítulo.  
  
Este, y como ya dije todo el fic, está dedicado en un 100% a mi otouto, Usagi chan, por ser   
  
el chico más kawaii que he conocido.  
  
Otouto: "Para querer a los demás, primero debes aprender a quererte a ti mismo."  
  
Espero que te guste el fic que estoy escribiendo para ti ^__^  
  
Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y que siempre te estaré apoyando en todo lo que   
  
pueda ^___^, además, sé que tú confías en mí como yo en ti.  
  
Bueno, espero lo disfruten, especialmente tú, otouto!!!   
  
Sayounara!!!   
  
Aki chan. 


End file.
